The PieTwins
by You'llNevaCatchMehAliveSuckas
Summary: Marzia and Felix just had their kids, Serena and Dante. Follow their life, starting with the first week home. Sequel to 'Babypie'. I recommend reading that before this. (Rated T because I'm paranoid, and language)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, hearing Dante cry. He has been living in my hospital room while Serena is on support. She has been for about a week, and I miss her. But I got out of the hospital bed, and walked to the crib next to the bed. Felix has been sleeping at home, making sure everything is ready for when the twins see the house for the first time. But I didn't mind, as he is here every day, almost all the time. I turned on a table light, and squinted at the light. Dante waved his little fists in the air, and cried louder. I picked him up, and kissed his nose. He sneezed, and stopped crying for a little. I sat down on my bed, and breastfed him. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I saw my nurse holding Serena, smiling. "Your little sunshine here is stable. You can go home soon." She set Serena on my lap, and I switched kids. "Really, how soon?" I smiled, and looked at her. "As soon as you fill out the paper work you can leave!" She cheerfully said. I just wondered how much coffee she drank before coming in. I nodded, and she left.

I put both kids in the crib, and thought of middle names for them. We want something meaningful, but not weird. Serena Greta? No… Serena Daisy. I like that. I think I want daisy's to be a flower when Felix and I get married. And for Dante. I like Dante Grevid, like the combination of the names Greta and David. I need to talk to Felix, but that can wait until the morning…

~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~

I woke up at nine, and saw Felix playing with Dante and Serena on the floor, moving their feet and making exploding noises. I moved onto my elbow, and watched them. Serena was up against his chest, and Dante was sitting in a baby swing. "How are you guys doing?" He looked at me and smiled. "Good, but they want to eat." I swear I saw Dante smile and sit up when he said 'eat'. "Yea." I picked up Dante first, knowing he needs it. "Hey, last night the nurse came in and told me that we can take them home soon." I mentioned it casually, even though on the inside I was jumping up and down. Luckily Felix jumped up and down for me, while he was still on his butt sitting. "I received a text last night, but I wanted to make sure you were ready to leave." He then handed me Serena, and I put Dante in his arms. "Are you kidding me? I would love to go home. I miss Puga." I burped Serena, and put her in the swing. Dante snuggled into his dad's chest, and I smiled. "I'll get the paper work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LaterThatDay, 3:09~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the front door of our condo, and smiled when Puga came up and tried to trip me, with love, of course. I set down the blue baby carrier on the front entrance table, and picked up my baby- or, now my big girl. I just cuddled her for a while, since it was probably difficult for her to be gone from me for a while. Felix chuckled, and picked up Dante with his free hand, balancing the two carriers, one on each hand. I then put down Puga when I saw him slightly waver. I rushed over, and took Serena from his arms.

"Thanks." Felix kissed my cheek, and we headed to the nursery. I unhooked Serena, and set her in her crib. She fell back, and her body shook when she laughed. Dante tried to get out of the crib, and I knew in the future he will be an escape artist for cribs. Felix picked him back up, and took him to his gaming room.

Was he really going to play video games with our son, who is only a week old?

**A/N- This is the sequel, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, to find that the bed next to me was empty. It was 8 in the morning, and I got a few more hours of sleep, from when I woke up at six in the morning to feed them. I shrugged on an oversized t-shirt, and walked to the nursery where I assumed Felix is. I opened up the door, and almost laughed at the sight. Felix tried to hold both kids at once, while Serena was without a diaper, and Dante was only half-dressed. Felix caught my eye, and just looked at me. I rushed to help him, grabbing the crying baby girl and putting her on the changing table.

"Felix, you are allowed to get me up if you need help." I giggled, and put the diaper on Serena. "Well, I thought that that her name was supposed to reflect their personality!" He exclaimed, and a shirt over Dante's head. "Yea. But don't forget that her middle name is Daisy. That means she is full of energy." I shook my head, and picked up my baby girl. "Whatever. I really just didn't want to wake you up, you need the sleep." Felix was carrying Dante, and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, but I need to help out with the kids." I turned to kiss him on the lips, when both babies started to cry. "I guess no PDA."

I uploaded a video of when I was in labor, but not giving birth. That would be gruesome*. Felix was setting up a camera, so we can do a Q&A about the twins, with the twins. Serena was sitting on my lap, watching the screen with awe. Dante was in his crib, probably awake from his nap by now. "It's all set up." Felix tapped the camera, and left to get Dante. "We need to change them." I insisted, motioning down at Serena's white one piece, which Dante was dressed in also. "Why? They look fine." He gave me a weird look. I sighed. "This is going on my channel."

Now I was happy. Serena was in a light grey sweater, with pink pants. Dante was in a grey shirt with plaid print, and blue pants. Neither of them wore shoes, since children should form natural arches before wearing shoes. Dante was being adorable, sucking on his thumb, even though I just fed them. Serena, she was being difficult, and not wanting to sit still. She was probably ADHD like Felix. I turned on the camera, and started.

"Hello guys, my name is Cutiepie!"

"And my name, is Pewdiepie!"

I waved Serena's little hand. "And my name, is Babypan!" Felix then bounced Dante. "And my name, is Babybro!"

"And now, we are doing, a Q&A." I then pulled up my phone, and checked Twitter. There was a long list of questions.

I sat down at the table, and turned on the computer while feeding Dante. Serena was with her dad, probably filming a kid gaming video, playing Barbie or something. Serena, being only two days over a week old, already loved videogames, and Dante is hanging out with me a lot. Dante let go, and giggled. I giggled back, and pulled up my shirt. He slobbered some, and I wiped it away with my thumb. "Dan, you need to learn some manners," I pulled my hair away when he tugged at it. He just laughed, and stared at me, and I stared at him. I loved my family, more than anything.

*Haha that was a word study word! Oh gosh, what was my Freshmen E/LA teacher thinking, we all knew that word!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, or anybody mentioned except for Serena and Dante.**

Where has the second week gone? They are both now two weeks old, and already interacting with each other. They probably don't know that they are related, but they know there is another moving thing their size in the house. Dante Grevid is the favorite baby out of the two, but probably because in the videos he actually reacts to the camera. Serena Daisy is what they call, 'Baby Bud', because most of them like her middle name, and are using the term about a flower bud opening up to a rose.

"Felix, how about we take them to the park?" I finished dressing Serena, and took her out to the dining room where he was trying to eat breakfast with Dante on his lap. He nodded, and took a bite of his Corn Flakes. "That sounds good." He had his mouth full, and some milk spilt on Dante's head. I laughed, and got a napkin out of the holder on the table, and wiped off his head. "He's getting some hair." I rubbed the little fuzz of blonde hairs that were popping up. Both of the kids had light brown eyes with blue specks, a perfect mixture of ours. "Yea, soon he will be able to put it up in pigtails." Felix nodded at a picture on a shelf nearby from when he put up his hair, and smothered make up all over his face. "No, I will not let that happen." I picked up Dante with my other arm, and hugged them both.

~~~~ THEPARK~~~~~~

I pulled the double stroller out of the trunk, and made sure Puga had on her leash. Felix was getting the twins out of their car seats. I pushed in the plastic red button, and slid the bar. Out of a folded mess came a double seat stroller, with tan bars and brown cushions, both of them with yellow and blue dots.

"I'm really glad we assembled this at home." I smiled when Felix came from the Prius, and handed me Serena. I put her in the seat, and buckled her in. Felix did the same with Dante. "Come on Puga." I patted my leg, and she came out of the car, with her pink harness and leash set on. "I'll push." Felix insisted, and went behind the stroller. "Wait, one second." I dug through my purse, now filled with a few baby items, and pulled out two pairs of tiny sunglasses. "What?" He just looked at me, and shook his head. I put them on the twins. "There, they are now my children." 

I watched a few people jog past us, and waved at a few people we know. Our Condo neighborhood has the park we always go to. We walked in silence, stopping when Puga had to smell something, and moving to the side when other walkers came our way. "I really need to lose some weight." I looked down at my stomach self-consciously when a runner passed us.

"Marzia, you look perfect, but it is your choice to do that. I honestly think you look better with the little fat." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and I smiled. "Thanks, but I should start to burn off this baby weight." Felix sighed. "whatever you feel is best for you."

~~~~~ HOME~~~~~~

Felix parked the Prius in the small garage we have, and helped me get out the twins. We walked inside, where on our phone, a red light was flashing. "I'll get the voicemail." I walked over, still holding Dante. I pressed the 'play' button, and listened.

"Hi Marzia, this is your Mother. I want to make sure it's ok I come over to the UK next week. I'm dragging your brother and father along, because I want to see my grandchildren. Call me back, thanks. I love you."

I covered my mouth with my free hand, and instantly picked the phone back up, and called my mom. I needed to see my family, and I wanted my family to see family.

**A/N-So, how was it? Thanks for reading, and REVIEWING! - hint hint hint. :| Thanks, see you soon! BIYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Serena cry, and rolled over. Felix was fast asleep, and he got the last shift. I got out of bed, and dragged myself over to the nursery. I turned on the Mario Mushroom lamp, and she smiled, even though she was still making little wails. "What is it?" I cooed, and picked her up. She giggled, and grabbed my nose. She did that when she was hungry. "Ok, let's go to the kitchen." I adjusted her, and I went to mark the time, and check when Dante last ate. It was 6:00 am, and in a little bit Dante will eat. Serena made some baby noises, and I heard Dante cry. "Time to get your brother." I tickled her nose, and went back to her room.

I put her down in her crib, and then went to pick up Dante. It's ridiculous how much hair he has grown in the past 3 days. Serena still has more, but he is catching up. "Ok, let's go back to the kitchen." I walked down the short hallway, and poked my head in to check on Pewds. He was still snoring, not moved an inch from fifteen minutes ago. I quietly laughed, and went to mark the time.

~~~~~~~laterthatday~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lied on my bed, watching a show with the twins. They probably didn't get it, but they laughed when there were bright colors. It's HGTV, so it doesn't have anything bad.

**Serena POV** (Thanks indiecity3 for the idea!)

WOAH! No lady! Don't buy that house! And those colors, they SO don't go together!

**Marzia POV**

Felix came in, with the camera on. "And here are the ones you really want to see!" He came over, and sat on the bed with me. He moved so his face could be seen too. "This is my Fiancé, and you know her as Cutiepie, and here are the Twins, Babybro and Babypan!" I laughed, and waved at the camera. Serena and Dante soon became interested in the new silver thing in their face. They tried to grab it, and laughed. "See, the babies love you bros!"

"Are you doing a tour?" Felix nodded. "I want to show them where we live. The bros need to know." He gave each of us a kiss on our head and left. I shook my head, and kept watching the show.

**A/N- Sorry, but next chapter will be better. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- This is the chapter where Marzia's parents come and visit.**

I put on a dress, and went to wait at the window overlooking our driveway. My Mom called me a while ago, telling me they were just half an hour away. Felix was cleaning up, and the twins were sitting in their swings. Serena was in a yellow shirt with a butterfly on it, with light grey legging matching the center of the butterfly. Dante was in a red shirt, and jeans. They looked adorable, and they were hyper. I kept looking at the clock, then at the twins, and then out the window again.

I jumped up and down when I saw a car pull up, with a yellow sticker on it saying it is a rental car. I kept my cool, and waited until they rang the doorbell to invite them in. It probably didn't help my case that I opened the door right after the 'ding' started. My mom was first, coming in and giving me a hug. "I missed you so, so much." She kissed my cheek, and pulled away. "Mom, I'm so glad you came." I smiled, and stepped to the side to invite them in.

"Martzie, I'm so glad to see you're ok." Now my dad hugged me, making me flinch a little. "So… you're not mad at me anymore?" I looked up at him, and he sighed.

"I am upset that you had kids before marriage, but what happened cannot be undone." Now my older brother came in, his 6 foot 7 frame looming over me. "Hey Z." He hugged me, my head just reaching his armpit. "Hey Davide." I hugged him back, and then led my family to the living room, where the twins and Felix were playing. "Hey dude." Davide went up to Felix, and gave him a high five. "Hey." But my parents were looking at the kids.

**Serena POV**

Wait, who are these people? The woman looks like mommy, but the boys only look a tiny bit like her. I looked at Dante, and he made the face that says 'I don't know.' I just sucked it up, and tried to act like I knew what was happening. Anything to be better than my brother.

**Dante POV**

Ugh, Serena knows what is happening. Guess I need to act cute again to become the favorite.

**Marzia POV**

I laughed when Dante started to make his baby noises, and clap his hands together. "He is such a show off." Felix picked him up, and Serena started to cry. "They will be competitive when they grow up." My mom shook her head, and picked up Serena. "She looks just like you Marzia." She said in awe, looking from my baby girls face to mine. Felix nodded. "I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"You know, they are kind of cute." My dad said in his deep voice, trying to act as if he didn't love them as much as he actually does. "Here, hold Dante." I took him from my Fiancé's arms, and gave him to my Dad. His face softened when he looked at Dante. "Too bad you guys are moving to California." I looked at him, wondering where this came from. "Surprise!" Felix threw his arms up in the air, and smiled. I laughed, and said, "You should be grateful I want to."

**A/N- Yea, they're moving to Cali. It would be better, cause the twins can play with Ally (from Strawberry4life 's story) , and maybe with Charlotte, (from Indiecity3 's story).**


	6. Chapter 6

I rode on the airplane to California. Felix wanted to go first, so he could get the house all ready. We actually just moved into Kalel and Anthony's neighborhood, so we live near them. The twins don't have any idea what is going on, for only being 4 weeks old. But they were being very good lately, so I'm thankful for that. Our condo is already being rented by another couple, and the house we are moving into still has the old furniture. We are just over New York now… only 6 more hours.

**Dante POV**

I'm in a weird car seat, next to mommy. Serena is on the other side of her, and thankfully she isn't being annoying. But I miss Daddy. I hope I see him soon.

**Serena POV**

I was 'asleep', even though secretly I was just looking under my eyes. SHHH! Don't tell mommy. But where is Daddy? I want to hear him laugh. I have a bottle filled with my normal milk, and I'm drinking out of that. Same as Dante.

**Marzia POV**

I thankfully pumped some milk for the twin's bottles, so I don't need to get up and go to the bathroom. I change them every two hours, and oh, there goes Chicago..

~~~~~ AIRPORT~~~~~~

I pulled the single suitcase with a few outfits for the plane ride, and was happy the twins were ok with being in a carrier together that is made for twins. Felix said that he was going to be at the gift shop. I sighed in relief when I saw a bright sign saying 'gift shop'

I ran as fast as I could to Felix. Being away from him for a week is hard. I'm just happy that Anthony and Kalel told us that a block away from their home there was a house for sale. "Marzia!" Felix kissed me on the lips, making a teenager nearby take a picture with their phone. "I can't believe I saw Pewdiepie!" He ran away, making us laugh. "Come on, let's go home." 

I walked in the front door into a wide hallway, with on one side some steps, and on the other an archway into a great room. The great room had dark wood floors, and a living room connected to a dining room, which is connected to the kitchen. Puga was at my parents' house, living there. Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms, one of them set up with the nursery furniture, and the larger one our bedroom. The third room was empty, but in the future it can be a bedroom for a twin. But Felix then led me to the attached 2 car garage. "I didn't tell you this, but you'll love it." I got really confused, but when he opened a door there was stairs. It led down to a large finished basement, with a built in bar, and an attached room that had Felix's game stuff set up. "This is amazing." I kissed Felix, and looked around again. "I know, that's why I bought it for the family."

**A/N- Short, I know, but thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know this is a long A/N, but I just need to say. I keep forgetting disclaimers, so here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any real people, companies, ideas, and anything else besides the Twins. THE TWINS ARE MINE!**

**And the baby Charlotte, the name that I need to you spell check on every time, is owned by Indiecity3, and the baby Ally is owned by Strawberry4life, who I am grateful named her baby a name that is easily spelled. Check out their stories. They are favorite on my profile, so the links are there. Thanks! And also, tell me what 5q + 5q equals and you get to suggest a chapter idea. Thanks. **

I woke up, and heard the familiar cries of Serena and Dante. I didn't recognize my surroundings, until I remembered that we moved. I got up, and was thankful there was light coming from behind the curtains. It couldn't be any earlier than seven in the morning. But jet lag… I was happy I didn't have any. The twins were another matter.

I sat down at the kitchen table, Serena in my lap, and Dante in a swing. He was fascinated by the little sunshine ball hanging in front of him. "Hey babe." I jumped when Felix came behind me, and kissed my cheek. "Hey." I smiled at him, and sipped my tea. "You know, we should talk to the neighbors." He jabbed his thumb at the sliding glass doors near our table, where there was three kids in the back yard connected to ours eating. "that sounds like a great idea."

~~~~~LATER~~~~~

I held Dante on my hip, and rang the doorbell. The last few houses had young couples, some with toddlers running around, some with swollen bellies. We did meet a gay couple, and two old people living together. But now we are at the people who have a backyard right next to ours, the one with the kids. I heard some yelling, and a dog barking. A woman in her late forties opened the door, holding back the small dog with her foot. "Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled, and I opened my mouth to speak, but was inturupted.

"Oh my god! It's Pewdiepie and Marzia!" A boy who looked around 15 gaped at us, not moving an inch. "Um, I guess you're a bro?" Felix laughed awkwardly, and soon enough he was being showed the kids video game collection. The woman shook her head, and smiled at me. "Sorry, but he watched that man on his computer a lot."

"It's fine, I'm totally used to it." She nodded thankfully. She then noticed Dante in my arms. "Who is this?" She smiled, and tickled his nose. "This is Dante, he is one of our twins." I then pointed at Serena, who was still with Felix as he came out. "That is Serena, the younger twin." She smiled, and clapped her hands. "They look just like you two"

"Hey, do you want to come over for dinner some time? My husband is amazing grilling out." She asked us, her head tilting to the side like a dog. I nodded. "Sure, that sounds great."

~~~~~~ lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned off the nursery light, and went down stairs. "They are both asleep." I sighed, and made a note on my phone what time they were put down. I jumped when I saw Anthony and Ian sitting on the couch. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" I put a hand over my heart, trying to slow its pace. "We are going to film something for my channel." Felix kissed me, and went to show them his 'man cave'. "Marzia, Kalel wants the kids to have a 'play date' or something. So does Melanie." I smiled. "I'll call her and set up a date."

I dialed Kalel's cellphone number, and was greeted with a loud yell. "MARZIA! THE KIDS NEED TO HAVE A PLAY DATE!" I pulled the Iphone away from my ear until her screaming subsided. "Hi Marzia." I heard Melanie, Ian's wife in the background, and two babies laughing. "Hello Mel. How old is Charlotte?" I asked, and she giggled. "I had Lottie two weeks after 'Lel had Ally." I didn't answer, trying to remember how old Ally is. "Ally is a little over a month old." I did the math in my head. "Ok, I just put them down for a nap." My phone then ran out of battery. "Merda!"

**A/N- Merda means 'Sh*t in Italian. Thanks for reading, and FREAKING REVIEW! Thank you. My Hufflepuff heart thanks you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**MARZIA POV**

I looked down at Ally. "She is adorable!" I got down on my knees, and searched the face of the child for any signs of being related to Kalel, and I saw a lot for only being a month and a half old. "She has Anthony's eyes." I tickled her stomach, and she laughed. The twins were being held by Felix, and they struggled to see what the noise was. "Come on in, Cali is burning in July." I took a step into the foyer, and smiled when I felt the a/c.

"I set up a baby pen over there. Pip and Buki are scared of the gate, so you're fine, even though they don't hurt Ally." Felix put down Serena and Dante on the blanket covering the wood floors, and Kalel put Ally in too. "Anthony is filming Smosh right now with Ian, so Melanie will be over soon, since she had to play a part in the skit, and Lottie will be here too." She rambled on, not stopping until I cleared my throat.

"Oh, what is it Marzia?" She then took a deep breath, and waited for me to talk. "I just wanted you to breath. We are living in your neighborhood now, so we don't just have a week to talk to each other." She smiled apologetically, and shrugged. "Sorry, but I miss talking to you face to face." I laughed, and followed her into the kitchen. "So, how is being a mom?" She asked it casually, even though I felt a lot of pressure from it.

"It's hard, but I love it. Birth was painful, and I chickened in and took meds. But the two kids are just amazing, and I love them to death." I said, and Kalel smiled at me. "Same here, but I didn't take any pain killers. I won't judge you though, cause you had to go through that pain twice." We laughed, and talked about the kids some more.

**DANTE POV**

I looked at Serena. We talk babyniesse, and so does the girl. "Who are you?" I crawled over to her, and tugged on her ear. She yanked my hand away, and laughed. "My Mama and Daddy call me Ally, and I call myself that too." Serena kept close to me, but away from Ally. "The real question is, who are you two?" Ally asked, sticking out her lip. That Smexy lip…

"My name is Dante, and this little poop over here is my twin sister Serena." I kicked my foot to my sister, and she looked down. Sure, Serena is pretty with her longish blonde hair and blue/brown eyes, but she is my sister! I'm sick of her; I was right next to her for 9 months. But Ally doesn't think that. "You're really pretty, like my mommy but smaller and lighter hair." She crawled over to Serena, and tugged on her hair.

"Thank you…" She looked down at the ground, and played with her skirt. I then heard a loud RING! I didn't cry, wanting to impress Ally. Serena jumped, and got a really scared look on her face, and Ally didn't seem to mind.

"LOTTIE!" Ally cried out, waving her arms in the air. I looked at her in confusion, and then heard another girl scream.

"ALLY!" I sighed, am I the only man here? I cried out, hoping Mommy would notice. She did. She came running in, and she laughed at me when she saw all the girls talking, and me sitting in the corner. "Aw, Dante, how about you go talk to Daddy's friends?" I smiled, and stuck out my tongue at Serena.

**FELIX POV**

I leaned against the kitchen counter, listening to Anthony and Ian talk about their filming today. Marzia, Kalel, and Melanie were in Kalel's studio, talking about girl stuff.

I smiled when I saw Marzia come in with Dante, and she gave him to me. "He was feeling left out with the girls." I kissed her cheek, and she left to go talk to her friends again. "Hey bro, how was hanging with the girls?" I gave him a small mow hawk with his short blonde hair, and he babbled. They laughed, and Ian asked a weird question. "So, whose daughter did you find the cutest?" He just stared at them for a while, and pointed at Anthony. We laughed, and I'm suddenly happy that we chose to move here now.

**A/N- I'm going to make another chapter today, so just hang on. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

I just finished un packing. We have been here for about four days, and thankfully we didn't pack anything big, as we left all of the furniture, except for the baby items, in our condo in England. I do miss the nursery, but eventually we would have had to move, because with two kids a small condo won't cut it.

Our back yard has a garden bed up against a picket fence that surrounds the perimeter of our back yard. It was mistreated by the previous owners, and it has large weeds, and the only flowers are some ivy. I'm working on making this yard beautiful, and we have a brick patio with a built in fire pit.

I was on my hands and knees, using a shovel to dig out the long rooted weeds and ivy. Dante and Serena were taking a nap, and I had the baby monitor right next to me. Felix was doing some videos, and has the next three hours set aside for that. In other words, I'm taking care of the twins with no help for the next three hours.

I took a step back, and smiled at my work. In half an hour, I cleared out the garden beds of weeds and most of the ivy. It was only eleven a.m., so I still have some time to burn. I picked up the gardening tools, and put them in a hollowed wooden bench on our porch. The baby monitor was hooked onto my pants, and I went to check on the twins.

I tip toed up the stairs, and gingerly opened the door. The curtains were closed, and all of the extra baby decorations were piled in a corner of the room. The twins are each in their own crib on the opposite side of the room of the window. A build in closet was on the right wall, starting as soon as you walked in.

Dante was awake, so I picked him up. "How was your nap Dante?" I kissed his forehead, and he grabbed my nose. I fed him, and went to look at Serena. She was asleep, her small body curled up, and her blonde hair is now half way down her neck, and I really want to try and style it. Dante has enough hair that it gets fuzzed up when he sleeps, and I smoothed it down with my hand. He pulled away, and made a farting noise with his mouth.

"You're going to wake up your little sister." I smiled, and went to move the baby monitor closer to Serena, so I know when she wakes up. I left the room, and shut the door behind me.

We went to the living room, where there was a few baby toys scattered around on a yellow blanket. Dante pointed excitedly at his stuffed zombie from 'plants vs zombies'. I put him down, and quickly went to the kitchen, and kept an eye on him as I heated up some meat from last night's dinner. I went to sit down on the couch, when the phone rang. I picked it up

"Hello?" I put the plate down on the coffee table, and I heard my neighbor Heather talk.

"Hey, can you come over for dinner tonight? If it works for you, that is." She had a smile in her voice. "Sure, I'll be happy to. What time should I come over?" I prepared to write it on my hand with a pen on the table. "How about six o'clock?" I wrote down the time. "We'll be there." I smiled, and she thanked me. "No problem, I'm happy to have a friend in the neighborhood."

~~~~ 1pm~~~~~

I was blowing raspberries on the twins stomach's when Felix came upstairs. The twins were too busy laughing to notice him, but when I stopped to say hi, they crawled over to their dad, making loud baby noises. "Hey guys." Felix picked up Dante, and threw him up in the air, and caught him at the last second. They loved it, but I still question my Fiancé's sport skills. Serena was pounding the ground, and squealed when Felix swung her around.

"I talked to Heather an hour ago. We are going over to their house for dinner." I pointed at the sticky note I put on the cork board, and he nodded. "That's fine."

**A/N- Sorry it has been so long, but I'm PROMISING another chapter tonight.**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat down on my bed, crying. Heather wasn't really the nice person she seemed to be. "Marzia…" Felix seemed lost for words, but came to comfort me. I tried to compose myself, but it didn't happen. We went to dinner, and they were nice for a while, until the subject of our relationship came up.

"So how long have you guys been married?" Heather was cutting into her steak, and looked up at us, and we sat there awkwardly. "Um, we are still planning the wedding, but we love each other." I bounced Serena on my lap, and she giggled. "You mean you had kids without being married?" Mark, Heather's husband, put down his glass of water loudly. The kids didn't care, but became concerned when their dad did that.

"Well, We met online about three years ago-" Felix was cut off short. "You met online? That is never how true love works." Heather snorted, and took a sip of water. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" I frowned, and Mark glared at me. "How can you have kids with somebody you don't love?" Felix recoiled at that comment, like he was slapped in the face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you know how much I love my Fiancée." He wiped his hands on the napkins, and put it on his plate. "You are right, I don't. But you only truly love somebody if you meet them naturally, in the way of nature." Mark snapped back.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that a little… sluttish?" Heather gave me a look, and I just sat there, numb. "How do you even know those kids are yours?" Mark shrugged, and Felix pounded the table. "That is it, I will not stand this any longer. We are leaving." He picked up the diaper bag, and stood up. I followed him quietly. I was barely holding it together. We were almost out the door, when I heard something horrible. Their 10 year old, followed us out. "You two will rot in hell." And with that, a ten year old slammed the door.

A/N- I know it is short, but a promise is a promise.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down at the twins, and smiled. "Today you guys are a month and two weeks old." I tickled Dante with one hand, and with the other played with Serena's hair. They both had the same laugh, but Serena's was higher pitched, and had a more feminine sound in it. It was eight in the morning, and they were up late last night, probably knowing something was wrong with me. Dinner with Heather went wrong.

"Hey M." Felix scared me from behind, and hugged me. "Hey." I smiled, and handed Dante to him. "I got a phone call from Anthony. He said that he, Kalel, Ian, Melanie, and the kids are coming over to our house." I giggled. "She didn't even ask me if she could come over."

"But would you actually not let them come over?" Felix asked, and he made a strong point. I looked at the calendar, and saw today was Sunday. "Shoot. I'm going to find a church to go too soon. You don't have to come, but you can if you want." I grew up in a Christian family, and I still love going to church.

"Maybe." He shrugged, and looked down at Dante. "I can't believe that they are actually ours. They seem to perfect." He whispered. I nodded, and picked up Serena. "I know." And then the twins started to cry. "But they are also _our_ kids."

I just put on a pair of jean shorts and a 'Pewdiepie' t-shirt when the doorbell rang. I was bare foot, and ran down the stairs noisily to get to the front door. I opened it, and laughed when I saw the two families there. "Come on in." I pushed open the extra storm breaker door.

"Marzia, have you even started to think about your wedding?" Kalel produced a stack of magazines from her bag, all of them with fancy dresses and flowers on them. "Not really." I shrugged, and picked Serena off of the floor. The other kids were in the corner, playing with some baby toys.

"Well, we are going to help you guys!" Melanie smiled largely, and I knew Kalel was holding in a sqeal.

"So, what flowers do you want?"

"Who is the best man?"  
"Who is going to make the cake?"

So many questions were asked by the two girls in so little time. "Slow down. All I know is that I want daisies to be one of the main flowers."

I let them catch their breath, until we broke into more talk about it.

Dante POV

I am a lucky man. Ally said yes! So, are we married now? Or dating? Ugh, are we ready to have kids yet? We might have rushed into this relationship to fast. But for now, we will be able to put the same toy in our mouths even if the other one has done it.

Serena POV

I don't think they really like me. I mean, Ally likes Dante, and spends time with him, and Lottie and Ally are already BFFs. I feel left out…

But my mommy and daddy love me. So I go over to them whenever I feel left out. Daddy is where I go if I want to have fun, and I go to Mommy if I want to cuddle or eat.

Dante POV

My sister is weird. I mean, why is she such a baby? But she gets more attention from Dad and Mom. I need a plan…

**A/N- So, who is your favorite baby? And if you can't tell, Serena is going to be the shyer one of the duo. Dante is the one who gets out there and does what he wants. REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


End file.
